A valve of the type to which this invention pertains is the subject matter of German Patent Specification No. A-35 09 032.4. It is actuated by means of a servo valve element using an actuating signal which is maintained as long as the valve is to stay in the switch position determined by this actuating signal.
There are numerous applications in which impulse actuation of such a valve is desirable, that is to say, actuation of the valve by means of a control impulse which is supplied for only a short time, with the valve then remaining in the switch position defined by this control impulse even in the absence of the control impulse.